


Fly Until You Fall

by Azazel (Laurincia)



Series: Sky's the Limit [1]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst, I kind of don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Probably very OOC, Sitara ships it, Wrench is precious, blind!wrench, lots and lots of banter, plenty of angst, wing fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurincia/pseuds/Azazel
Summary: Everyone is either born with wings, or without. Those that have wings, have those that represent them, their personality, or their future, whether or not it's wealth, power, wisdom, or death.





	1. Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> I have shit writing, I'm (trying to) work on it.

Marcus was just on his way back to the garage after hijacking Haum’s pre order shipment for Wrench, but not after he made someone fall off the port by ramming them with the RC Jumper.

Marcus was then cruising along the streets of San Francisco, listening to some rock music and trying not to look suspicious, since he just broke into one of Haum’s warehouses and stole one of their trucks. You would think that the trucks have some sort of GPS or tracking device, but apparently not, which just made escape easier, while moving some cars away without breaking a sweat just to cause some mayhem on the road, but making sure there were no real bad crashes by looking in the rear view mirrors.

 

\-----

 

Marcus pulled into the garage and shut off the truck. He stepped out of the truck and shut the door, going around to the back where Wrench was, haphazardly throwing boxes out of the back of the truck. “Trash, trash, trash,” Marcus heard Wrench talking to himself as boxes spilled out on the ground. “Oh, wait a minute!” Wrench said.

“Hey, tell me I got something good!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Nope, trash, trash" Wrench threw more boxed out the back of the truck.

"Oohooh!"

Marcus walked around and saw Wrench cutting up a box and revealed a white security bot, straight from Haum headquarters. "Well, you got the goods," Wrench's mask winked. "Is it actually good? It might be evil!" He joked, mask flipping through various emoticons.

Marcus smiled shook his head.

"So, while I get this little fucker prepped, why don't you get us some caffeine?” Wrench asked, ‘winking.’

“Wait, you want me to get you two coffee?” Marcus asked, gesturing to Wrench and the robot.

“No, he's a robot, I want you to get us, caffeine,” Wrench emphasized. “He'll take a decaf.”

Marcus huffed and chuckled, turning into another errand boy for a short while to pick up coffee.

 

\-----

 

While walking through the streets, Marcus saw various people flaunting their wings, showing off any second they can. Most people had wings of common birds, rarely was there ever someone with super rare wings, like pure white or pure black, wings of purity or death.

 

Marcus turned into the coffee shop nearby and ordered a few things, rolling his shoulders as his wing muscles were straining from lack of use. Picking up the three coffees, and pushed open the door to the shop, going to the hackerspace hidden under a game store, not before picking up some pizza.

 

\-----

 

Few meters out, Marcus got a call from Sitara. He picked up the phone. “Yo Marcus, we need you at the hackerspace,” She said through the phone.  
“I’m on my way,” Marcus said.  
“Cool,” Sitara said while yawning.  
“Wait! Before you go, I want to ask something,” Marcus said.  
“What is it?” She asked.  
“I was thinking about the wings shit, you’re a peacock right? And Josh is a sparrow?” Marcus asked.  
“Yeah, what’s the real question?”  
“Does Wrench have any wings?”  
Sitara was silent for a moment. “Honestly, I don’t know, Josh and I might know him longer, but you seem to know him more. If he does have wings, he must have a reason for hiding them, like his face,” she answered, muttering the last part.  
Marcus made a face. “Alright then, thanks.”

 

\-----

 

Marcus stepped into the game shop and walked to the back, punching in the code for the hackerspace and stepped through the then open door. Marcus strolled to the table at the center and magically aparate coffee and pizza in his hands, to hand out to Wrench and Sitara, and doing whatever else they might need to handle the Haum-bot, which Wrench had decided to name; Wrench Jr before anyone could complain. Sitara volunteered to decorate the boring white nothingness of the newly named Wrench Jr, and Wrench almost killed Sitara by hugging her.

 

After roughly four beers, Marcus was relatively drunk, while Wrench had his usual "lot more," was straight up wasted, and was currently getting well acquainted with the floor. "Wrench, you alright there bud?" Marcus asked, poking Wrench's head.  
"Yep, totally fine," Wrench slurred, struggling to get up.  
"Sure you are," Marcus laughed, helping Wrench sit up. "I've been wondering, you got any wings?" Marcus asked, deciding now was the time.  
"That's a secret for another day," Wrench giggled. "You know what M?" He asked.  
Marcus mentally punched himself for the failed attempt and hummed hummed response. Wrench grabbed Marcus' shoulders and his mask blinked. "I fuckin' love you, you know that right?"  
Marcus froze and blinked. "Really?" He choked out.  
"Fuck yeah! I fucking love all you fuckers!" Wrench yelled, flipping off Josh who just moved his computer closer to his face.  
'Right, he's wasted.' Marcus thought. "Alright, that's enough drinking, let's get you home," Marcus said, pulling Wrench off the floor and slung his arm over his shoulder.  
"But I don't wanna!" Wrench complained.  
"You need sleep," Marcus said.  
"Fuck sleep! I wanna play with my son!" Wrench whined.  
"Your so- oh, the robot. Tomorrow, once you get rid of your hangover," Marcus said, dragging Wrench's dead weight up the stairs.  
Wrench groaned. "Fine."

 

\-----

 

Within a few minutes of waiting (and trying to control Wrench,) a cab finally came and picked them up. Marcus told the guy, who was relatively freaked out by Wrench, the general area of Wrench's house and tried to not let Wrench jump out the car window, 'for science.'  
"Science dictates I'll knock you out of you don't chill for ten minutes," Marcus halfheartedly threatened, though it was enough to make Wrench stop.

 

\-----

 

They arrived at their destination, five blocks away from the actual destination, and started the long journey to Wrench's house, carrying him and a bunch of tech as dead weight.  
"Where are your keys?" Marcus asked.  
"Hidden in the gutter somewhere," Wrench slurred, sobering up a bit.

Marcus nodded, not that Wrench could see anyway. He carefully set Wrench on the ground and proceed to look for the key.

 

It only took about seven minutes, although Wrench's continuous bitching about being uncomfortable and tired didn't help. Turns out the key wasn't in the gutter, but in fact, hidden under a shingle on the roof.

 

Marcus jumped down to the dying grass of Wrench's front lawn, sidestepping Wrench and opened the partially broken screen door and shoving the key into the lock and pushing open the worn white door once it was unlocked. “Come on buddy, let’s go,” Marcus said, pulling Wrench’s arm over his shoulder and hauling him up. Wrench huffed and refused to move, making a high pitched whining sound. Marcus took a deep breath and groaned, hooking his arm under Wrench’s knees and placing his arms on his back, lifting the other bridal style. Wrench let out an uncomfortable groan and shifted his back, digging some bones into Marcus’ arm. Marcus stiffened. He’s hugged enough people to know what they were, wings.

Deciding to keep quiet, Marcus made his way into Wrench’s “house” and looked around for a bedroom. The second door Marcus opened, didn’t even look like a bedroom, with random things strewn everywhere, from clothes, to electronic parts, to basically anything else that Marcus can find in a normal house, or in their garage.

Marcus staggered into the room, shuffling his feet as to try not to trip and crush Wrench on anything that might be under them. He made his way over the the barely visible bed, kicked some off the “dangerous” or sharp objects (including a knife) onto the ground to pick them up later. Marcus placed Wrench onto the bed, who immediately rolled onto his side, facing the wall.

Rolling his shoulders, Marcus took off his jacket and placed it over Wrench, and extended his wings, quickly stretching them before folding them against his back again, as to not destroy things.

 

\-----

 

Marcus took his sweet time cleaning up Wrench’s room, all the while making some noise (on accident,) but the other slept like a spiky rock. Looking around the newly cleaned room, Marcus smiled in content and turned to exit the room, not before looking back at the room and Wrench one last time. And Marcus could’ve swore he saw sleek, black feathers poking out from his jacket before slipping away.


	2. Vision

Marcus fell without grace onto Wrench's couch and sighed in content. It took about an hour all together to clear all the junk in the house, and another hour to organize Wrench's garage. Marcus pulled out his phone and called Sitara, rubbing his temples as the line rang.

It was on the fifth ring that Sitara picked up, tired and cranky. "Sitara," Marcus greeted.

He got a grunt in response.

"Hello to you too, Sitara. Anyway, I think that Wrench has wings," Marcus got straight to the point.

"Shit, really? How could you tell?" Sitara asked, waking up a bit more.

"I carried him to his room - a complete health hazard by the way- and I felt wings. Also saw black feathers poking out from his shirt when I was about to leave the room," Marcus explained.

"If he's what I think he is, then that's the reason for him not ever showing his wings," Sitara gasped.

"So he's?" Marcus paused, waiting for Sitara to pick up the sentence.

"Probably a black bird, raven or a crow," Sitara declared. "All birds that are speculated to bring death or bad omens, you know, the usual.”

“Right, makes sense.”

Sitara hummed and hung up.

 

\-----

 

Wrench jolted awake after a few hours of passing out on his bed, vaguely remembering Marcus carrying him to his room. It took a few seconds for his mask to flick on, the bright screen blinding as he suffered a hangover. He noticed that his room was clean now. Wrench forced himself up and winced at the pounding headache, muttering a string of curses and pulled off his mask, blinking to adjust his vision. Like always, blurry, only able to see a few feet in front of him clearly, the rest was just a cokes smudge. Wrench took a deep breath and rubbed his tired and basically useless eyes.

 

He stretched for a few seconds, Marcus’ jacket slipped down from his shoulders and onto his lap. Wrench quickly shrugged off his spiky jacket that Sitara had called - on more than one occasion - “an abomination that makes you look like a fucking shiny hedgehog,” and pulled off his shirt, (Is a shirt or a hoodie?) feeling some of his feathers get caught and pulled out alongside the shirt.

Wrench might act like an idiot, but if he actually uses his brain, he could be rather intelligent. He knows what he is, he's heard the rumors, he's looked in a mirror.

Wrench slowly extended his wings with more loose feathers falling out and scattered throughout his now magically cleaned room. His wings started trembling, bones and muscles stiff and underdeveloped from lack of use, or lack of acknowledgment depending on who you ask. It's not like he despises the wings, he's getting used to them, albeit slowly.

 

Wrench brought his wings flat against his back like they always were.

“Wrench, you awake?” Marcus asked from the other side of the door, turning the doorknob and pushed the for own slowly. Wrench panicked, holding his mask against his face and ran to shove the door closed before immediately regretting it from the pounding headache flaring up.

“Yep, totally awake, totally fine,” Wrench chuckled. “You ever hear of privacy, M? I hear it saves innocence,” Wrench whispered.

“Well, if you can just open the door a tiny bit, I'm here to give you aspirin,” Marcus huffed, knocking on the door.

“Right. Hangover,” Wrench muttered, opening the door enough for his arm to sip through, and felt around blindly for the pill. Marcus pressed a glass of water with aspirin on top of saran wrap over the cup to Wrench's hand and Wrench slipped back into his room. “Thanks bro,” Wrench said, gulping down the pills and water.

“Sure. Can you give me my jacket? I'm going to head to the hackerspace, you coming?” Marcus asked.

Wrench tossed his mask to his bed and picked up the blue jacket that fell on the ground when he ran to the door and folded it a bit before opening the door and handed Marcus his jacket.

Marcus thanked him and Wrench gave a thumbs up in response and pulled his hand back into the room. He found his shirt and slipped it on, trying not to break more feathers, and put on his studded jacket.

 

\-----

 

Marcus sat on the couch in Wrench's living room waiting for him. He unfolded the mess that was his jacket, and found something poking out from near the collar; a black feather. Marcus gingerly picked it up, inspecting it, a sleek black primary flight feather, a few inches shorter than Marcus’ forearm. It was relatively intact, apart from a few of the vane which were split or bent in some way. All in all, it was a crow feather, the speculated messenger of bad omens and death.

 

Wrench finally came out a few minutes later, looking the same as usual, if a bit wobbly. “Ready to rock it?” Wrench asked, mask winking.

Chuckling, Marcus nodded and got up, lightly placing the feather into his bag.

“Great! Because you're hacking into a smart home!” Wrench's mask had the two carrots and he slung an arm over Marcus’ shoulder.

 

\-----

 

The two borrowed (stole) a soccer mom's van and Marcus was driving to the hackerspace, both enjoying some soft R&B playing on the radio.

Marcus decided to break the silence. “Wrench, I've been meaning to ask, why is there a camera on your mask?”

Wrench looked at Marcus and his mask blinked O’s. He took a deep breath. “Well, it happened when I was around sixteen. My uh… my parents tried to… they tried to kill me.”

Marcus faltered. “Shit, really? Fuck dude, I don't know, I'm sorry,” Marcus said.

Wrench shrugged. “It's fine. They had this dude rig my computer so when I turned it on, it would explode. Didn't kill me, but took my vision, can't see for more than two fucking feet. So I designed my mask, you can't actually see through the mesh, so there's a screen in here that's connected to the camera, so whatever the camera sees, I see,” Wrench explained.

Marcus nodded. “That makes sense. So it's like VR gear, just the “virtual” is actually reality?”

“So what? Reality Reality gear?” Wrench asked, laughing.

Marcus shrugged, smiling.

“I guess that's one way to explain it,” Wrench grinned.

 

\-----

 

Marcus was having a fun time hacking into the smart home, controlling the Jumper to do everything, while he hid on the hill talking to Sitara over the phone.

“So you found a feather?!” She asked.

“Yep, probably fell in my jacket, almost a hundred percent sure it's a crow’s,” Marcus muttered.

“Shit. That might be why Wrench never shows his apparent wings. You know the bullshit speculations about the black birds. Fuckers are still discriminating,” Sitara said, malice filled her voice.

Marcus hummed. “If Wrench doesn't want us to know, I'll keep my mouth shut.”

“Same.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. I made Wrench blind. I hope I explained it well enough so it makes sense.
> 
> Update- Nov 14, 8:15 pm
> 
> So the game has/is about to come out, and I still want to make Wrench blind in this for the sake of angst. I know it's not canon, but I just really want this. So a few modifications for the mask, it's a mesh like substance, so it'll still be that on top, but under it is going to be a solid black fabric, and a tiny ass projector thing inside the mask for the real outside world shit which the camera thing has a live feed of everything happening.


	3. Halloween

“Wow, you’re alive,” Sitara laughed sarcastically.

Marcus bowed. “Was there any doubt?”

Wrench’s mask flickered to carrots. “You know it’s almost halloween, right? So guess what we got?” He asked in a singsong tone.

Marcus hummed.

Wrench walked over to his work bench and held up a halloween decoration, a reaper.

“Scaring innocent civilians?” Marcus inquired.

“Scaring innocent civilians,” Wrench confirmed.

"Now how do you plan on scaring people?” Marcus wondered.

“Quad-copter.”

Marcus made a noise in understanding.

“Now, let’s get started!” Wrench whooped, turning to his computer.

\-----

Wrench and Josh (who reluctantly helped out of boredom) were working on modifications for the drone, making it accommodate more weight, while flying quieter, - which would also be helpful for missions - as well as adding a sound box to the mouth of the reaper, attached a Gopro in one of the eye sockets, and a fog/smoke machine at the base of the reaper.

Sitara was modifying the reaper, making it more realistic and sinister, adding blood, bones, a scythe, the cloak was shredded a lot more, and the body was hollowed out to make black fog/smoke (which was really dark purple water vapor or however smoke machines work) “shit out of the reaper,” Wrench's words.

The reaper and drone were finished about an hour later, and Wrench just finished hooking up the reaper to the drone.

“Ready for a test drive, boys?” Sitara asked, handing Marcus his laptop.

“Hell yeah!” Marcus yelled, Wrench nodding, and Josh was just Josh, silent.

They made the mistake of flying it in the hackerspace, the reaper knocked off some blueprints off the tables and almost destroyed a light, so Marcus decided to finish test flying it later, outside.

 

\-----

 

The crew waited until night, Marcus and Wrench played video games, Josh was programming, and Sitara decided to decorate Marcus’ wings with black and white washable (and feather safe paint), along with fake blood. She lightly ruffled some of the large feathers, using the black paints and some highlights to make an illusion of holes in Marcus’ wings, as well as using the white for bones.

 

\-----

 

“Shit, that's nice,” Wrench complimented when Sitara was finished.

“Damn right!” Marcus agreed, showing off his wings.

Sitara’s ego flared and fluffed up her white wings, decorated with specks of light brown, which in the correct lighting, looks gold. Sitara doesn't mind the color, as it's easier to decorate, as she puts it.*

“Well, time to scare some bitches,” Wrench laughed, taking the drone and ran out the hackerspace.

“How do you deal with him?” Sitara asked.

“You just have to realize that he's an idiot,” Marcus said, following Wrench, taking his laptop with him.

 

\-----

 

Marcus found Wrench in a tree with the drone sitting on a nearby bench. “What are you doing?” Marcus asked.

Wrench glanced at Marcus. “Hiding,” he simply said.

“From what?”

“Dogs. They're evil,” Wrench hissed.

Marcus chuckled. “Right, because an animal that can barely comprehend, “don't shit on the carpet” is evil.”

“But they are!” Wrench whined.

“If you come down, I'll buy you ice cream when we're done,” Marcus offered.

Wrench's mask flicked to exclamation marks. “Really?”

Marcus nodded.

The exclamation marks switched to hearts for a bit, and Wrench jumped out of the tree, landing on his left shoulder before somersaulting ungracefully onto his chest. Wrench abruptly stood up and brushed some dirt and grass off his jacket and jeans. “I meant to do that,” he said.

Marcus grinned. “Sure you did.”

 

\-----

 

The reaper was somewhat difficult to fly, with the body swinging in some directions and the wind resistance was higher, but it was still pretty awesome. Marcus piloted the reaper to chase some people, while Wrench manned the sound and smoke from afar, laughing and struggling to breathe when unsuspecting civilians and even the manliest of men let out high pitched screeches and ran the furthest direction of “away” as possible.

No one suspected a thing.

 

\-----

 

Marcus kept his promise and bought Wrench some ice cream, if some meant a large banana split and a shit ton of fudge and rainbow sprinkles. Still, Marcus was a man of his word, and bought the ice cream, as well as getting himself a simple sundae.

The two made their way back to the hackerspace after the successful mission and some ice cream, with Wrench thanking Marcus for the desert and for being “the greatest friend ever.” Right. Because they can never be more than friends, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why not? I finished this and totally forgot to post it so the 'almost Halloween' technically applies, it's 10/30/2016 at 10:10 pm so yeah. It's "almost" Halloween.
> 
> *changed the colors of Sitara’s wings, thanks for the commenter who pointed it out, as I totally spaced on that because my brain was shot from lack of sleep


	4. War

It was an eventful night, Marcus and Wrench decided to scare some fools with a reaper attached to a drone, Wrench got scared of dogs before they even started, and Marcus bought him ice cream.

 

Marcus sat at the center table in the hackerspace watching updates on Shirley, silently adding comments between Shirley and the CEO of Haum, who boasted and spewed bullshit about how secure their systems were. _'We'll see about that.’_

 

Marcus watched for a few more minutes until Wrench Jr came rolling next to him, beeping and whistling various tones, spinning around in a circle.

“Hey, buddy,” Marcus laughed, patting the bot’s head. “Nice paint job,” he complimented the designs on Wrench Jr.

Wrench Jr chirped triumphantly, the LED eyes turned to carrots.

“Wrench, where are you going?” Marcus asked Wrench who was trying to sneak out and failing miserably.

“Well my buddy my friend, I'm going to get ice cream or commit a felony, I'll decide in the car,” Wrench winked, bolting up the stairs before Marcus could say anything else.

“You're not stopping him?” Josh asked.

“If he's not going to die, there's no need,” Marcus explained.

“Whatever,” Josh deadpanned.

 

\-----

 

“How's it going with Wrench?” Sitara asked Marcus, who was designing a weapon.

“Depends on what you mean,” Marcus stated.

“Like his wings, among other things,” Sitara’s tone seemed teasing.

“Didn't get much info on his wings, however, I did find out he's basically blind,” Marcus told her.

“Really?” Sitara seemed surprised. “Well, I guess it makes sense. There's no way he can see under that mask.”

Marcus nodded. “That's why the camera's there.”

Sitara hummed. “Makes sense. Perhaps we're just dumbasses for not figuring it out sooner.”

“Yeah, probably,” Marcus agreed.

“Well, speaking of information, one of my friends found out that Haum’s CTO, developer dude’s going to be at a coffeeshop few miles out,” Sitara changed the subject.

“Let me guess, you want me to scope out the scene?” Marcus asked.

She nodded.

“Sure, let me just finish this gun.”

 

\-----

 

The coffee shop was small, adorable really. It was about the size of an average living room. The strong smell of coffee clung to the air, and one person was working the cashier, while a customer sat at a table next to the large windows.

 

Marcus ordered a small coffee and sat down at a table in the corner, waiting for the target

 

The coffee came a few moments later, and Marcus took out his wallet to pay. The cashier stopped him.

“Sir, your coffee has been paid for.”

Marcus was confused. “What? By who?" He asked.

The cashier pointed to the customer looking out the window.

He was pretty bulky, with pale skin and a scraggly beard.

Marcus grabbed the coffee and walked over to the other guy.

“Thanks for the coffee,” Marcus said.

The other nodded. “No problem.” His voice was soft, almost at a whisper, and something inside of Marcus clicked. “You seemed distressed,” the person said.

Marcus wouldn't have thought much about the dude because he seemed calm, and innocent. A little too innocent. His voice was smooth, but hidden underneath the initial top layer was pure evil and hatred.

“Why did you do it?” Marcus asked.

The other glanced at Marcus. “Simple. I want to get on good terms with you.”

“With coffee? For what reason?”

He sighed. “You and your group have been causing some shit, and I'm just here to ask you to please stop.”

 _'The CTO,'_ Marcus thought. “And if we don't?” Marcus tested.

“You're all going to regret it, especially that friend of yours, Marcus,” he hissed, narrowing his eyes.

Marcus’ mood dropped. He studied the man in front of him and came to a conclusion. There's no way this man is a quaint little bird, no. He's a snake, slippery, manipulative, deadly. “How do you know me?” He asked slowly.

The dude took s deep breath. “I've been studying you, and I know you think you're doing the right thing.”

“We're freeing the people you've held captive, of course it's the right thing.”

“You sure about that? Because you're here ruining the perfect system just because of a stupid mistake!” The person raised his voice.

“The “perfect” system mistook me for a criminal. Like hell it's perfect,” Marcus hissed. “The people should know how your shit works.”

“The _people_ don't care how it works, they just care that it does!” He yelled.

The cashier looked worried and slipped back somewhere. Marcus glared at him.

“Fuck you, you're going down.”

“Then so be it. We're now at war,” he said, getting up, leaving the coffee shop.

 

\-----

 

“What did you find out?” Josh asked Marcus as he walked in the hackerspace.

“The motherfucker wants to take us down,” Marcus growled, fuming.

“Shit, it's that serious?” Sitara asked.

Marcus nodded.

“Well, more fun for us then,” Sitara muttered.

“More fun for me to bash his skull in,” Marcus muttered, flopping onto the couch.

Sitara hummed. “You hear from Wrench yet?”

“Nope.”

“You're still not worried?” Josh asked.

“There's about a three percent chance he's dead,” Marcus joked.

“And you're fine with that?” Marcus shrugged. His phone rang and Marcus answered the call.

“Marcus!” Wrench yelled from the other end sounding out of breath.

Marcus sighed. “What did you do?”

“So I decided to get some ice cream, and I was at the place right? I hear these two guys talking shit about us right? So I walked up to him and punched him right? Then the other dude was about to attack me, so I punched him as well. Turns out, they're both cops!” Wrench explained.

“You didn't think to look at their uniforms?!” Marcus asked, exasperated.

“Didn't really think about that.” Marcus took a deep breath and exhaled.

“Alright, so where are you?”

Wrench nervously chuckled. “Sending you my locatio- fuck! Those assholes are shooting at me!” Wrench yelled in panic.

Marcus shot up. "Run!"

"What do you think I've been doing for the past five minutes?!"

"I'll be there soon!" Marcus said as soon as he received the approximate coordinates of Wrench's planned location.

"Hurry!" Wrench yelled. "Ah- fuck! My leg!"

"Wrench? Wrench?!" Marcus yelled into the phone, but the line was dead. He silently cursed and glanced at Sitara.

"Still think it's three percent?” Sitara asked.

“Maybe it's closer to ten,” Marcus said, running up the stairs and out the hackerspace.

 

\-----

 

It took about seven minutes for Marcus to find Wrench with the coordinates he received. Marcus saw Wrench lying in an alleyway with some blood dripping down his right thigh. “You alright?” Marcus asked.

“I am now that you're here,” Wrench joked, winking.

Marcus smiled and inspected the gunshot. “You'll be fine, it's not that deep. It's more of a cut,” he reassured.

Wrench's mask flicked to greater and less than signs (><). “I know, but it still hurts,” he whined.

“You'll be fine,” Marcus pat Wrench's shoulder.

“Come on, let's get you to Sitara to get fixed up,” Marcus pulled Wrench up and helped him walk out the alley and to a nearby “smart” car.

He hacked the locks and helped Wrench into his side of the tiny car before getting into the driver's seat and started the car.

“Why this car?” Wrench asked. Marcus shrugged and started driving.

“Closest thing.”

“Correction, stupidest thing,” Wrench offered.

Marcus let out a small laugh. “Coming from the guy who punched two cops.”

“Hey, I didn't know they were cops.”

“You still shouldn't punch people just because they dissed us, we're trying to be inconspicuous.”

“Dude. We're literally wearing Dedsec apparel, and I look like a fucking daft punk - punk wanna be, I don't think inconspicuous really applies in this situation.”

“Well we're trying to be less conspicuous.”

“Good for us, they ruined my jeans. Now drive before I bleed out.”

“You have like, ten more pairs of the same one! And you're not going to bleed out, you got grazed by a bullet.”

“Shush.”

 

\-----

 

The somewhat iconic duo made their way back to the hackerspace, Josh didn't really bat an eye, but Sitara scolded the hell out of Wrench who sat down on the couch.

“What the fuck did you even do to get shot?!” She asked.

“Well,” Wrench starred, eyes turning to hyphens, “I was robbing a bank and got shot, duhh.”

Marcus scoffed. “Yeah, no. He was getting ice cream and punched two cops and got shot.”

“So you committed a felony. Seems about right,” Sitara muttered.

“No, I went to get _ice cream_ , I don't mean to commit a felony.”

“Only you would manage that,” Sitara mentally facepalmed and got the first aid kit from her desk.

“Wow, do you guys really have that little faith in me?” Wrench asked, pretending to be hurt.

Sitara made an unsure face, while Marcus shrugged, and Josh shouted “yes” in the distance.

“I'm hurt,” Wrench stated.

“Drop your pants,” Sitara told Wrench.

“Oh, we're doing this?” Wrench asked in a teasing manner, winking.

“I could just let you bleed out.”

“Okay, okay, fine,” Wrench slowly stood up and pulled down his jeans to his knees before sitting back down on the couch and kicked up his legs on the armrest.

Sitara pulled some thread through the eye of a curved needle and sanitized everything thoroughly before sewing the gash shut, Wrench Jr wheeling over and beeped a few times. Wrench patted the bot’s head.

 

\-----

 

“Cops got an APB out for Wrench,” Josh told everyone after Sitara finished stitching Wrench up.

“No worries, they will never find me,” Wrench laughed.

Marcus and Sitara glanced at each other.

“You're not hard to find, Wrench, not with your sense of style.”

Wrench's eyes turned to O’s and blinked. “Well shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. I finally forced out another chapter! Took longer than I thought. Hope it's good enough. Also snuck a few scenes from the trailers and tumblr in here ;)
> 
> And for Wrench Jr's beeps, just think Bastion from overwatch.
> 
> I also just just had to make a jab at video game characters wearing the same shit


	5. Dream

_ ‘You'll regret it, especially that friend of yours, Marcus.’ _

 

It was a day later, Marcus found out the CTO’s name was Dusan Nemec, or as Wrench so kindly put it, “Douchesan Nemfuck.”

 

Marcus couldn't get that thought out of his head. Who did he mean? What would happen? Would it be Marcus’ fault if something did happen?

 

“Hey Marcus,” Wrench spoke quietly. 

Marcus snapped out of his thoughts. "S'up Wrench?"

Wrench took a deep breath. "Thanks for that. Yesterday, I mean."

"No worries, you know I wouldn't leave you,” Marcus smiled reassuringly.

“Neither would I, bro,” Wrench's mask switched to carrots and he opened his arms for a hug. 

Marcus chuckled softly and accepted the hug, wary of the spikes protruding from the other’s jacket. 

“Hey,” Wrench started, “meet me at the garage, new mission.”

Marcus blinked. “Alright, meet you there then.”

  
  


\-----

  
  


Wrench went ahead while Marcus ran a few errands and picked up some coffee before heading to the garage. 

 

Marcus hacked the door open and drove the “borrowed” car in, parked it and stepped out. 

“Took you long enough,” Wrench teased from his workspace. 

“Fuck off,” Marcus held out Wrench's diabetic coffee and the other accepted it. “So what do you need?” 

“Well, we decided it was time to fuck up Haum.  _ Live _ ,” Wrench winked. 

“Oh, it's damn time,” Marcus agreed. 

Wrench nodded. “So I hijacked a microwave dished pedo van on my way here, we're going to drive it to Sutro tower and watch it burn,” he explained. 

“Let's go then.”

 

\-----

 

Marcus took his time sneaking through the facility unlocking and looting things, hacking into mainframes and doors, geting access keys, the usual. 

 

Once he was done, he called the others. “Got everything I need on the bottom,” he said.

“Great, now climb to the tip of the tower,” Wrench joked. 

“You know I can fly right?” Marcus asked

Wrench laughed. “Of course I do.”

Josh spoke up. “Well when you get to the top of the tower, you'll need to align the dish with WKZ.”

“Got it,” Marcus said, disconnecting from the call. He walked towards the tower and there were gate guards who didn't seem to give a shit. Marcus shrugged off his jacket and stretched his large brown wings, draping the jacket over his arm. 

 

Marcus jumped, spreading his wings and flapped hard, kicking up dust and dirt from the ground, before spiraling up around the tower until he reached the top. 

 

Marcus landed gracefully on the railing, folding his wings up before jumping onto the platform and placed his jacket on the railing. He took out his laptop and started hacking into the tower, and heard the elevator start running. 

 

By the time the elevator stopped, Marcus was done with the hacking and moved the dish over to the city. The door opened and Wrench stepped out, looking around in awe. 

“Shit, it's nicer than I thought” he said. 

Marcus chuckled. “Yep. The others are on their way, told them to bring beer.”

“Cool.” Wrench said. 

  
  


The two were basking in a comfortable silence for a moment. “You seemed distressed,” Wrench broke the silence. “When you were in the hackerspace, I mean.”

Marcus looked over at Wrench and slightly frowned. “I was just thinking.”

Wrench's mask blinked. “If you say so,” he sounded skeptical. “You know I'm here for you right? You have any problems, I'm always available,” Wrench's mask switched to carrots. 

Marcus nodded, smiling. “Same here.”

Wrench's mask winked for a bit before switching back, and he held out his fist for a fist bump. 

Marcus accepted the fist bump and patted Wrench's arm.

 

\-----

 

“Nice view,” Sitara said, when she and Josh reached the top. 

“I know,” Marcus agreed. 

“It's about to get even better, watching Haum burn,” Wrench chuckled. 

Sitara shrugged and swung her legs over the railing, sitting down and unlocked her tablet. Wrench handed everyone beers before joining the group. 

 

The news pulled up, Shirley was sat down with the bald fuck face, Steve or something.

“Now Shirley, what I have here, is a brand new, Haum 2.0 phone. Now with just a touch if a button,-” 

Shirley cut him off. “That's the DedSec logo,” she gestured to the TV screen between them. 

Steve was silent and slowly looked over to the screen and cursed under his breath. “I-I’m sorry, do you have anything to say?” Shirley asked, obviously pretending to feel bad. 

“Turn the camera's off, turn them off!” Steve yelled, and the newscast ended there. 

 

The group cheered and laughed, high fiving each other. Wrench pulled Marcus into a hug, careful of the others wings, and stayed there for a moment. Marcus didn't pull back, he just returned the hug. 

  
  


Josh and Wrench left the tower first and on their way back to the hackerspace, while Sitara dragged Marcus into the elevator. “So,” she started, grinning. “You two are getting close.”

“We're just friends,” Marcus said. 

“Really? That hug seemed a little long to be friendly to me,” Sitara told him, leaning on the opposite wall of the elevator. 

“Just friends,” Marcus insisted. 

Sitara raised an eyebrow. “Whatever you say. You two will be good together.”

Marcus hummed and remained silent. 

_ ‘Maybe _ ,’ he thought. 

 

\-----

 

“That was humiliating!” Steve yelled. 

Dusan sighed. “Don't worry about DedSec, I'll handle them, Steven.”

Steven faltered. “How?!” He spat, reaching out and grabbing Dusan’s shoulder.

Dusan stiffened up and from pure reflex, karate chopped Steven’s throat. “Don't touch me!” It took a few seconds for Dusan to register what he did. “Shit, I'm sorry, are you alright?” He asked. “Here, sit down,” Dusan got off his chair and lead Steven who was struggling for breath, to his chair. “You alright?” Dusan asked. 

Steven nodded. 

“You alright?” He repeated. “Say it.”

“Y-yeah,” Steven rasped. 

Dusan nodded. “I'll get you a glass of water,” he said, grabbing the gun under his desk and put it in his pocket before leaving for water. 

  
  


\-----

  
  


The sun was setting when Dusan stepped out to the roof after getting some water for Steven and leaned on the cement blocking off the roof from the ground below. 

 

He studied at the traffic below, the various cars, and the people not paying attention. He sighed, and out of the corner if his eye, saw a black blur land a few yards away from him. A crow. 

 

Dusan grimaced, and slowly took the gun from his pocket, and pulled back the hammer of the standard colt M1911, and looked down the barrel, aiming at the bird.

 

The crow cocked it's head, looking at Dusan. It squawked and ruffled it's feathers, jumping forward a couple inches. 

Dusan slowly exhaled, placing his finger on the trigger, and fired. 

 

The gunshot rang loud and clear. The bird squawked when the bullet hit its mark, directly on the head. Blood drops and feathers scattered around the cement just as the empty bullet shell hit the floor, the hollow metal clattered and bounced a few times before rolling to a stop. 

 

Dusan clicked his tongue. “Disgusting bird,” he muddled under his breath. He ejected the magazine from the gun and pocketed them, not looking back at the mess of a crow with a hole for it's head, as he made his way back into the building. 

 

\-----

 

Wrench jolted awake from his hour long power nap, scrabbling for anything steady to hold himself, but found nothing, and fell off a couch, letting out a startled shout. He looked around the room, breaths heavy and labored. 

“Wrench! You alright? What happened?” Marcus hurried over to Wrench's side, placing his laptop and Quad-copter on a nearby coffee table. 

Wrench's mask blinked. “Where am I?” He gasped, trying to still his shaking. 

“We're at your place, do you remember?” Marcus asked, crouching down to Wrench and patted his shoulder. 

Wrench looked around his surroundings, seeing the worn down coffee table to his left, the beige leather couch to his right, and behind Marcus was the entrance to the small kitchen, and to the right next to the wall was the hallway leading to the rooms and bathroom. Wrench nodded and returned his gaze to Marcus. 

“You alright,” Marcus asked again. 

“Yeah,” said Wrench, lifting himself off the floor and onto the couch. Marcus did the same. 

“What happened?” Marcus questioned. 

Wrench took a shuddery breath. “Small nightmares, the usual.”

Marcus seemed skeptical. “Didn't seem small.”

Wrench shrugged, placing his head in his hands, closing his eyes under the mask. The night screen was hurting his eyes. “It's usually not that bad.”

“What was the nightmare about?” Marcus asked. 

Wrench was silent for a moment before saying a response. “You. You got shot.”

Marcus nodded slowly in understanding. “I'm sorry you had to see that.” 

Wrench hummed and hugged Marcus tightly, as if this was the last time they would ever be together. A small smile crept onto Marcus’ face as he returned the hug, comforting Wrench. “You're going to be alright, I'm not going to leave you,” Marcus told Wrench. 

“I believe you,” Wrench responded, mask emotes switching to sad back and forward slashes (/ \\).

“It's gonna be alright, I'm here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be completely honest, I would've uploaded this WAY sooner if I wasn't playing Far Cry for the last week (sorry), and the majority of the chapters will/was/were written and posted on my phone, so there will be some alignment issues with the paragraphs and spelling errors that shouldn't happen but do because autocorrect is a bitch, so if you see something wonky, don't be afraid to point it out ^^
> 
> Also I'm going to try to add a fuck ton of symbolism in this fic for my later end goal. 
> 
> And for what I'm planning to actually make sense, I'm going to make Dusan older and probably make the DedSec gang a few years younger.


End file.
